Butterflies
by awizardingstateofmind
Summary: Caleo! "Butterflies… they were a new thing for me. With every other girl I'd ever met, all I had was confidence. But I couldn't just shamelessly flirt with Calypso. She made me nervous, dude, but it felt so good- better than anyone else could ever make me feel." Takes place in HoH


**Hey people! This is my first Percy Jackson universe fanfic, and I'm SUPER excited to hear what you guys think! I'm almost done reading HoH for the first time, and I just had to get a Caleo fic written and posted immediately. :) (btw they're still on Ogygia here)**

 _POUND_

 _I'm stuck here. I hate this._

 _POUND_

 _Granted, there's some super hot chick stuck with me._

 _POUND_

 _But that doesn't mean much, you know, since she pretty much hates my guts_.

 _POUND_

 _…but she is pretty hot. And hate is a strong word. I guess things could be worse._

 _POUND_

"Leo?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I set down the piece of celestial bronze I was shaping and wiped my hands on my now fireproof pants. I turned to see Calypso standing with a tray of food. Man, that girl's amazing.

"Hey," she said, setting the tray down on a rock and walking over to me.

"Hey yourself."

"I was just bringing you lunch."

I grinned. "Awesome." We stood facing each other for a moment, eyes focused on the other's in a bit of an awkward stare until she tore her gaze away from mine, flustered.

"I'm gunna get back..." She turned to walk away again and something in me sank.

"Do you want to stay?" I blurted, and then realized how desperate I sounded. Regaining my cool, I continued, "There's enough food for two, and I've been alone all morning."

She turned around, the wind blowing through her caramel colored hair. She smiled. "I didn't think you'd appreciate my company."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "We're the only people on this whole honkin' island; your company is better than nothing."

I sat down on the sand next to the rock where the food was at and motioned for her to come and sit. She hesitated, but walked over and sat down anyways.

We finished the last few bites five minutes later. Neither one of us went to stand up. The water was beautiful, and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore was just too calming to leave.

"So…" I started.

"So," she said back to me, laughing a bit.

"So, how's your day been?" I mentally slapped my forehead. _Stupid, Leo, STUPID._

She snorted. "Pretty much the same as every day the last few thousand years." Her tone was humorous, but I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry, bad conversation starter." We sat in silence for another few minutes.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

She blushed. "Your favorite color. I figure since you'll be stuck here for a while we might as well get to know each other a little."

I smiled. "Red. What about yours?"

She shrugged. "I've never really stuck to one. It changes every day, I guess."

Now I was curious. "What's today's lucky color?"

She grinned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'll just have to stay here forever and annoy you for the rest of eternity," I replied matter-of-factly.

Even through the giggle I could see the tears in her eyes. "Yeah right. You and I both know you'll have to leave."

Silence followed, but this time it wasn't awkward. Just… sad. As much as I wanted to go back to my friends and help kick Gaea in the face, the reminder that I'd have to leave Calypso here alone made me want to hit something.

"It's brown," she said quietly. "Like your eyes."

I drew in a sharp breath, surprised by her words. I'd heard that sound in people's voices before. In all of my companions'- especially in Annabeth's, when Jason, Piper and I had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

When Percy was gone.

"You did it, didn't you," I said gently.

"Did what?" she asked, wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"This island… your punishment. You couldn't help it. You… you have feelings for me." I wasn't bragging, or teasing, or rubbing it in. Any other time I would have, but this was different.

It was different because I had feelings for her, too.

She looked into my eyes, and she didn't need to say a word. I knew it was true.

All of the sudden her shoulders were shaking and I was standing on my knees, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight as she cried. It was the first time I'd hugged her, but I wasn't focusing on the way she felt just right against my chest. I was trying to fight back tears of my own. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in the cinnamon scent.

She held tight to my shirt and drew in a shuddering breath. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," I replied softly.

She pulled back from our embrace just enough to look me in the eye. "No, Leo. Thank you for everything. For being here."

I chuckled. "It wasn't as if I had much of a choice."

She let out a tentative laugh. "Still, Leo. I'm giving you my gratitude; don't push it away."

"Fine- you're welcome."

She didn't argue as I pulled her back into my arms.

Butterflies… they were a new thing for me. With every other girl I'd ever met, all I had was confidence. But I couldn't just shamelessly flirt with Calypso. She made me _nervous,_ dude, but it felt so good- better than anyone else could ever make me feel. And when she nuzzled in a little closer…

It felt like someone had just handed my personal butterflies two shots of espresso.

"Calypso?" I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"My project…" I motioned to the piles of celestial bronze strewn across the beach. "I think I'm about due to take a break. You and I could go hang out for the rest of the day…?"

"I'd like that a lot."

I stood, and then stretched out my hand to help her up.

"So, are we going?"

She smirked, taking my hand and standing. "I am. You might want to go take a bath first."

I felt my face heat up as I sniffed my shirt. Oops. _Poor Calypso, hugging me after I spent all morning sweating over my hand-made forge._

She giggled when she saw me blush. "I'll meet you by the fountains!"

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off, leaving me grinning like an idiot and holding the place where lips had met skin.

Curse those butterflies.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


End file.
